erdechroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kai
Kai (海 lit. Sea) is a Korou originating from Tenchikaimei and a denizen of Sugisarishi Omoide (though it is later revealed that he doesn't truly live there). Biography Childhood Tenchikaimei Kai was born in the world of illusions, a world parallel to Erde. He was somehow sent to Erde and was found by citizens of a village. It was there he spent much of his early life. Found Demons wiped out the entire village a few years later. He was the only survivor. A mysterious group known as the organization found him. Though they did not adopt him, they brought him into their group to train him since they felt he could become a useful memeber one day. Training Kai was a natural and when his teacher felt he was ready, gave him the two katanas which was the only object from Kai's village in mint condition and found that Kai could easily wield one or two swords. He also was found to have the ability of using all forms of magic, though he kept this fact away from his mentor because he knew very few beings were able to use all elements and would be researched constantly because of all the gaps in magic's information in the archives. A New Member Gathering Information A few years later, Kai was made a full member of the organization and was given an assignment: gather information on the group known only as the Guardians. Kai easily infiltrated and found information on the Guardians. He downloaded his the data into his computer, and also made an extra copy of all information the guardians had on magic so that other members wouldn't begin to suspect he could use magic if looked up information about it. Kai made his way out of the headquarters, but was almost caught by a captain. Fortunetely he was able to knock out the captain before he was seen, and made his escape. He then returned to the Organization's base and downloaded all information he had on them into the archives. Uncovering the Hoax Kai continued to complete mission after mission for the organization, and decided to look at all the information he had gathered over the years. He entered the archives and found the information he had gathered on the Guardians and looked at it. The information was twisted and made the guardians sound like selfish people who only cared about themselves and would only protect people from demons if there were few in number. Kai was shocked and confronted the organization's leader, Sadow Yatsumaru only to be brought into a fight for knowing too much, and was forced to fight Sadow and his demon entourage that he summoned. The leader didn't know of Kai's magic abilities and were easily beaten when Kai revealed it. Discoveries Kai left the organization on his motorcycle and began creating a less twisted archive. He also had ideas of joining the guardians, but realized he shouldn't after he snuck in. Along the way Kai found that he was very intune with life now that he traveled more. He realized that he could use sorcery, but not in the usual way of using a staff or other object as a medium. He found that he himself was a medium, and a potent one at that, allowing him use of the life force of himself, and the life around him, eliminating the weakness of sorcery that one couldn't use it in baren, lifeless areas. While he was traveling however a portal of darkness opened out of nowhere and sucked Kai and his motorcycle in. Kai woke up unconcious but alive and in one piece. He found himself in a strange deserted city, and when he reached the borders he found that the city was floating in midair. As he saw this, he came to the conclusion that somehow he had ended up on the floating city Aesir. He explored the city, looking for a way out, but eventually found that the only place left to look was the castle. He walked into the first room in the castle only to find a strange symbol and a pedestal with writing on it. He walked up and read the writing on pedestal, which stated a riddle of sorts: When the elements unite, the way shall be revealed. After Kai finished reading he realized that he could open it because he could use all elements. He presses his hand to the symbol and sent energy composed of each element into the symbol whihc glowed opened up a passageway to the inner most parts of the castle. He found beds and an endless supply of fresh food in the kitchen, and decided to make this his main HQ of sorts. He then finds a hangar with his motorcycle with some upgrades, and an airship and then an armory full of all sorts of supplies and weapons. Waiting Kai stayed in Aesir's castle for a year or so and learned complete mastery of magic and swordsmanship and in that time he also decided he will defeat the demons. However, he knew he couldn't take on the demons by himself. He decided that he would wait in the one place in Erde where all races lived, which was his best hope of finding others like himself. He traveled to Sugisarishi Omoide where he watched over the city discreetly, as he didn't want it to fall to the demons like his village did. Return Home During his stay Kai found a way to travel between Erde and Tenchikaimei at will. In the world he found his parents, both who took on the form of the powerful Shikatsu dragons of Erde. They, revealed his true powers to him and trained him extensively. During this time he also was able to access the form of the legendary dragon, and learned mastery of swordsmanship, magic, and other techniques unknown to anyone but the inhabitants of Tenchikaimei. By the time he returned to Sugisarishi Omoide he could most likely equal or beat most beings. However before he left his parents revealed that this world was where the demons originated from and about Death's journey. From there, he waited... until a Guardian mission involving two captains finally began the quest to defeat the demons... The Beginning of the War Kai eventually sensed a six star demon was incubating in a cave not far from Sugisarishi Omoide and went to prevent it from becoming a seven star. As he traveled to it's location he realized that Ean and Scarr had come to investigate as well and waited in a tree until they showed up. When the demon did evolve because they were too late, Kai stepped in saving Sachi, Ean, Scarr, and Kyashi from a timely end. Appearance He has light brown skin and blackish brown, semi-long hair. He also has brown eyes, and wears dark clothing. Most people however only ever see his cloak that he wears unless he's with friends. He also carries two katanas which he wields in combat. Personality and Traits Kai is shown to usually be somewhat quiet and thoughtful, but also carefree for the most part. When he is with close friends, he can also be happy, cheerful, and kind. He isn't afraid to speak his mind and is quite tempermental (though he can control himself when he wants to). He is also the kind of person who would die for a friend. He is shown to also have be quite agressive and has a devil-may-care attitude when it comes to recklessness, though he won't recklessly charge into anything that will most likely put a friend in harms way. Powers and Abilities Being a Korou, Kai is a master of all elements of magic and can generate all of them at will. He has been shown to generate be able two or more elements at once, allowing for powerful combos. He can also utilize a form of sorcery, though different from the normal form, which uses a staff or other item as a medium, he himself is a medium. Also, where's normal sorcery can only draw energy from life around them, Kai can draw life energy from himself to use. Fighting Style Kai seems to have an aggressive style: he is constantly on the offensive, and abandons any defensive moves in favor of speed and strength. Kai is also a master of not only wielding a single blade, but two blades, and will switch between the two forms to confuse the enemy. True Form Kai is at his most powerful when in his true form which, being a powerful Korou, takes on an original form, a dragon most call Shikatsu. In this form his already formidible abilities increase, and there is no limit on how long he is in this form because this is his actual normal form. Behind the Scenes Swords Kai is known for wielding two katanas, and has always wielded the same ones, the only reminent of his village other than himself. The blades represent darkness and light, one being totally black, while the other being gold, silver, and blue. He has been shown to normally only wield one unless he finds the opponent strong enough that he has to resort to it. The blades can also fuse into a single katana that is black and silver, representing both light and dark. When in this form the katana is much more deadly, being incredibly fast and strong, though he will only use this form when needed. Name Kai's name means sea and was named as such because of his personality resembling water, normally calm and quiet, but can instantly become raging when roused. Appearances See Also * Sugisarishi Omoide * the Organization * Aesir * Korou * Tenchikaimei